1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mounting chucks; and, more particularly, to a mounting chuck for a drill having reversible tools thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that an ordinary drill may be quickly and easily adapted to secure various work tools, such as sanders, extra large drill bits, etc, thereto. Normally, such drills include a conventional main chuck portion which is fixedly secured to the main drill housing the motor therein. Drill bits or the like may be selectively secured to the main chuck portion using a chuck key which tightened a screw, such as an allen screw, against the bit when inserted into the chuck portion. In like manner, the aforementioned auxiliary tools may be selectively attached to the main chuck portion by insertion therein and securement via the screw and chuck key.
In using such drills, it is often desirable to use one type or size of drill bit, then another. Normally, this entails removal of one bit and insertion of the other. Obviously, this involves locating and placing the bits where they can be quickly and easily retrieved. In practice, it would be very convenient to have these differing bits on a single mount so that one or the other may be quickly and easily selected depending on the operation desired.
There is thus a need for a chuck which can be quickly and easily attached to a drill and has differing bits mounted thereon which can be quickly and easily selected.